1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic card connector, and in particular to an electronic card connector having a foldable card release bar.
2. The Prior Art
An electronic card connector releasably connects an electronic card, such as a memory card, to a main board of a host machine for expansion of resources thereof. The electronic card connector is provided with a release bar for releasing the electronic card from the connector. The release bar comprises a button section extending beyond the connector for being accessible by a user. The button section may be inadvertently contacted and thus actuated by the user thereby possibly damaging the electronic card and the card release bar.
A foldable card release bar is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85103753 which teaches a card release bar having a button section pivotally attached thereto whereby the button section may be stowed within a casing of the host machine without inadvertent contact by the user. However, no means is provided in the conventional card release bar for securing the button section at a stowed position whereby the button may be positioned outside the casing of the host machine and inadvertently damaged. Furthermore, there is no means for automatically disposing the button section at the stowed position when not in use.
In addition, the foldable card release bar disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85103753 has a complicated structure which not only increases costs but is also easily damaged.
It is thus desirable to have an electronic card connector having a foldable card release bar that eliminates the problems mentioned above.